grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
1984
1984 is the first round of Battle Royale. Description 1984 is based on McBatman's MSPFA, 1984 Quest, which is itself based on George Orwell's novel Nineteen-Eighty-Four. It is primarily a mostly-destroyed cityscape with four large buildings, atop which the eight contestants are divided at the beginning of the round. The city repeats in every direction -- that is, walking North of town will take you to the South side of town eventually. Inside the four main buildings (Ministries of Peace, Truth, Love, and Plenty) are various supplies and reality-warping artifacts. Events The contestants are separated and set atop the four main buildings. Zeke and Gadget began on the Ministry of Peace, Xeno and Cobra began on the Ministry of Truth, Whit and Mike on the ministry of Plenty, and Grimm and Itzal on the Ministry of Love. Gadget constructed a flying machine to carry him to the Ministry of Truth. Itzal released a cloud of doves, which began antagonizing Zeke. Whit fired on the Ministry of Truth, injuring Gadget's flying machine, and was then attacked by Mike. In the fray, Whit escaped into the building, as Itzal left his conflict with Zeke and met Whit inside. After some verbal sparring, the illusionist attempted to initiate conflict with the gambler by offering a wager. Meanwhile, Gadget entered the Ministry of Truth and found files on each contestant which, when altered, changed them to match the new information. One of his other machines drew a top hat on Whit's picture in the dossier, which materialized on Whit's head, distracting him from his wager. Mike began to stalk Itzal, and Cobra followed at first, but then decided against it after seeing how powerful Mike's vectors were. Xeno, Grimm, and Cobra formed a tentative alliance, cemented by Gadget's contraption, Whir, erasing an entire floor of one of the unoccupied buildings nearby. The group looked for the source of the changes, as Whir changed the day to night, and made the moonlight cause everyone to glow. This made Mike's vectors visible. As people searched everywhere for each other, the alliance found Mike and offered to let him join, but he refused. Itzal began to set up a trapped magic show in the Ministry of Love. Whit and Zeke were both in The Ministry of Plenty, and Whit fired on the Ministry of Truth from the window. The damage drove the remaining five out of the building. Gadget joined the alliance with Grimm and Cobra, but Xeno was partially trapped in the now-collapsing building. He removed his mask and transformed into a fox-like creature which leaped from Truth all the way to Plenty, through the window Whit was firing from. Whit collapsed part of the room and made his escape, and Xeno returned to Truth, and to his normal form. Zeke left Plenty to engage the other contestants. He found an opponent in Cobra, and the two fought to a standstill before being stopped by a display of fireworks from Itzal's magic show. Zeke and Grimm entered Love and engaged Itzal in combat around his carefully-arranged torture devices and mirrors. The two of them proved to be too much in a direct confrontation, and Itzal slipped out the back. Meanwhile, Xeno found what he thought to be an injured Mike near the Ministry of Truth and attacked him. However, the injuries proved to be less damaging than the man let on, and he caught Xeno by surprise with his gun and killed him. Category:Rounds Category:MSPAFA Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Battle Royale Rounds